1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having an external connection terminal, a particle, and the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
External connection terminals for connecting to the outside, for example, bumps are provided to a semiconductor device. The bumps, for example, are often formed entirely of a metal such as gold, or are often formed as a so-called resin core bump in which the main shape thereof is formed from a resin and a conductive film is formed on the surface of this resin. When these bumps are formed, a number of processes such as a photolithography process are required.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-005587 discloses that an elastic particle such as a resin particle is disposed on an electrode pad, to form a bump by forming a conductive member so as to coat this elastic particle. In this method, a number of processes such as a photolithography process are required as well.
As mentioned above, a number of processes such as a photolithography process are required to form the external connection terminal. For this reason, the time required to form the external connection terminal is long, and the manufacturing costs are high.